Realization
by Skittymon
Summary: Looking back on all memories from the past seven years, Zack realizes his feelings for a certain Tipton. Zack/London tiny bit of Zaya.


**My first Suite Life(and most likely my only) story! I adore Zondon. I used to support Zaya then Maya kept toying with him and then called it quits in the last episode so I said screw it. Besides how can you not like Zondon?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life Series.**

Zachary, Zack, Martin was roaming the streets on Paris. The city of love. It's kinda sad that the only time he was here that he got peed on by Woody. But that months ago. It's been months since he saw her. Has it? Zack doesn't really pay attention to the date anymore.

He walked into a coffee shop, the place was empty beside the women who was the cashier. Usually he would hit on her in an instant, but not now. He had someone else on his mind.

"Can I get you something?" The cashier asked him.

He bit his lip then said, "Just a hot chocolate." Zack isn't big on coffee, considering for the past four years he's been living on smoothies.

She got the coffee cup and filled it with hot chocolate and added whipped cream on the top of it. "Here you go sir."

Zack put a five dollars on the counter then grabbed the hot chocolate, "Keep the change."

Zack sat down at a booth and began drinking his hot chocolate. He was soon lost in thought. What was he doing? He was traveling to find what the world has waiting for him. He started with trying to find Maya but yet he ended up here, where she is. London Tipton.

How long has he known her? Since he was twelve...so about six or seven years. How many crazy adventures did he and her get in? Well along with Maddie and Cody. Was he special to her? He was just Zack Martin and she London Tipton. Thee London Tipon. He didn't known.

Did she have feelings for him when they were younger? Whenever she was gone away she always asked him to watch over her suite. Actually both him and Cody, but still she asked them. He wish he knew, but back then he was gaga for Maddie.

What about that time him and Cody went to that alternate dimension? London was the Maddie of that universe. Maybe he liked her there? Then again there is a possibility that Cody was the one who liked her with all their personalities different.

The time him and Cody were super heroes. They had to save London from the evil Mr. Moseby. London could have been the damsel in distress that was suppose to fall in love head over heel with him. Then again that wasn't real, right? And he went to save Maddie, so London could falling in love with Cody instead of him.

It started to rain outside, but for some reason, Zack was attracted to it. He grabbed his hot chocolate and put his hood up then headed for the door. Zack walked outside, the rain was cold but also refreshing.

Then again London liked Lance for the majority of time that Zack could remember, but what about when they were on the S.S. Tipton?

Was it fate that both of them went to S.S. Tipton to continue their adventures and education? Actually it Zack's mom and London's dad not wanting her to be able to skip school.

Over his years on the S.S. Tipton Zack slowly became a womanizer. It felt like he needed to fill a void in his heart. Even though he asked out every girl on the ship, he never ask London. Why? He didn't know. It could be the fact they known for so long, she was like family right? He isn't sure anymore.

Well he did that one time. When they had to pretend to be marry. Why did he chose her. Why then? When it was the biggest commitment in life? In sickness, in health, apparently in school projects too.

What shocked him is that she agreed. She thought it was a _legitimate_ marriage. Does that mean she okay marrying him? That she was happy being with him?

Although they did get 'divorce' after, it was only because he was clown. He hoped so. Besides his online career test said he'll be an C.E.O of a big company. Maybe the Tipton franchise.

Zack walked down the street until he saw a giant building with a pink jet that had sparkles on top the rooftop. Zack smirked. _She sure knows how to make an entrance. _Zack thought to himself.

When Zack met Maya he could of swore that cupid shot him with an arrow. He tired everything to make her like him. Even praises from an ex-girlfriend. Why chose London, he has no idea. But it just felt right. Having heraround his arm. Keeping her safe.

Even though they were acting London got really jealous at Maya. Did she like him? No, she told Maya that she thinks that he's disgusting. He still had to drag her away. Carry her away. It was awkward but also nice.

Zack walked into the building and when to the store with the countless bags of clothes in front. London does love her fashion.

On their graduation day, they all were upset and down. London was the second last person they said goodbye to. She go their names wrong, but she still hugged them. If it wasn't for her announcing her plans after graduation he may have never found her.

He walked in the store and her voice, "Do have this one with sparkles?"

Zack walked over to her and said "Hey."

London turned around and saw her friend and smiled, "Hey Cody!"

"It's Zack." He informed her.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." There was a brief moment of silence until he finally spoke up, "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She held her bags. "Shopping."

"Do you have plans after this?" He asked her.

"No." She replied him.

Zack gave a weak smile, "Wanna catch up? We could go to this nice coffee shop down the street."

"Sure." She replied happily.

The worker handed her an purple dress with sparkles then left. London grabbed it and headed for the changing room. "I'll be a minute!"

Zack just nodded in response.

She came out wearing the purple dress that showed he curved figure perfectly. "How do I look?"

"I think you look amazing." He grinned at her.

It was at that moment that Zack realized that he was in love with London Tipton.

**Wow, it's pretty short O.o Oh well. I just made this in a forty-five minutes. And I enjoyed doing it too. Read and Review.**


End file.
